


Single Riders (Underswap! Sans x Reader) [NOT UPDATED ANYMORE]

by SugarTheKitty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute blushing skeletons and rollercoasters, Eventual Smut maybe, Fluff, I do not know how to tag, I think?, More tags as characters appear and such, Multi, Underswap Sans X Reader - Freeform, don't count on it though, i am trash, kind of slow burn?, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarTheKitty/pseuds/SugarTheKitty
Summary: PSSSST!! THIS ISN'T BEING UPDATED ANYMORE!!!I'm keeping it up for like, archive purposes and shit. You know, read my old writing, and also cos there's at least one person who wants me to so hey-----You smiled the whole way this time. Sans was adorable and on the verge of rivalling kittens. It almost made up for the fact that you were going to be stuck leaning sideways for the duration of the roller coaster.And then you reached the top, and the ride stopped, and it instantly stopped making up for the fact that you were going to be stuck leaning sideways for the duration of the roller coaster.---------You are an art student in Cooleg, living in an apartment, who is flat broke. Congratulations! You have two BFFs (Cameron and Brooke) and are just trying to maneuver your way through life without being steamrolled by stress, deadlines, an actual steamroller, or anything of the sort.And then you meet two skeletons while stuck on the top of a rollercoaster.---------This is my first story on anything ever that is actually continuous. Please forgive me if it is trash.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes hello readers (why does everything I say read like a shitpost smh)  
> Anyway this is my first story and my first x Reader by default  
> Please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong as I am a dumb  
> Sorry this is so short, I need to gather ideas first so pssssch  
> (I have no idea how to use notes or anything on this website god please help me)  
> (almost everyone in this story is gay as hell lmao)

“[Y/N], hurry the hell up!" Cameron shouted from the line. "I'm almost in front!"  
"I'm coming, don't get your panties in a wad." you yelled, running up beside her. "God, it's totally not like we still have five minutes or anything. Here's your damn cotton candy."  
You were at the fair with your two best friends, Cameron and Brooke. Cameron was a decently hot-headed girl, with a blonde pixie cut and tank tops. She was also the sassy storm. Nearly as much as you. You know, when you weren't talking to someone who was being genuinely nice. Brooke was a tall, quiet, reasonable kind of girl. She was probably smarter than the president of the goddamn United States and had blue glasses and shoulder-length black hair. Brooke was also very, very talented at video games such as CS:GO and Grand Theft Auto. Go figure.  
And there was you. You were a short, sassy girl with [F/C] [H/L] hair and a [F/C] backpack, which you carried everywhere. You loved food, absolutely adored music, and drew all the time. You had about 5,000 followers on Tumblr because of that, actually. You were a lot like Cameron in your temper and ability to fight like anyone, forever, except she was extremely athletic and you were...less so. But you loved roller coasters.  
"Gimme." Cameron said, swiping it from your hand and stepping out of line. "You're welcome for saving your place."  
"I don't see why you couldn't have just gotten it yourself." You raised an eyebrow. "Does someone have a crush on the snack-bar cashier?"  
"No!" Cameron shouted, blushing severely and stealing glances at the girl, who was a purple Bunny.  
Oh. Yeah, there's another thing! Monsters were a thing now. They'd been freed for about a year and had been able to gain basic rights relatively quickly-and you didn't mind them. You actually really loved monsters-most if not all of them were super cool and friendly. In fact, Brooke was a blue Dog. Did I forget to mention that?  
"Oh, that was the innkeeper back in Snowdin." Brooke commented. "Very kind. I was good friends with her sister. I don't think she quite swings that way, though, Cameron. Sorry."  
Cameron swore under her breath as you neared the front of the single-riders line. Cameron and Brooke were right outside the ropes, but as the cart took off you were being directed into the waiting queue. Waving to your friends, you stood in line, practically bouncing in anticipation. You weren't a huge fan of amusement parks, but you loved boardwalks.  
The cart pulled in soon, and the previous riders got off, one looking rather green in the face. You chuckled quietly to yourself-you'd never seen anyone actually get sick from a roller coaster before. You got in the two-seat-per-row cart and waited, leaning back and closing your eyes. It always took about thirty seconds for everyone to get on-you'd been to this boardwalk last summer, when they first started setting it up. Back then they only had this roller coaster, a carousel, and a Tilt-a-Whirl, as well as the boardwalk itself, but now they had two other roller coasters-neither as extreme as this one-an arcade, one of those drop towers, a crap ton of fair games, and a Ferris wheel. You were sitting there and hoping they'd get a soft-serve vender soon when a loud voice jolted you out of your thoughts.  
"HELLO HUMAN!"  
You jumped and stared at the small, chubby skeleton monster sitting next to you. The first thing you noticed was blue. He had blue eyes, gloves, boots, a blue bandana...and the rest of his outfit complimented that very well, actually, with dark blue jeans and a silver shirt and...holy hell, were those shoulder plates and stars in his damn eyes?  
"I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! NICE TO MEET YOU!" He stuck out his hand. Was this guy-Sans, you realized, that was his name, yes, you were totally listening to him, Sans-trying to become acquaintances in the thirty seconds you got before the ride shot off and started climbing the hill? Hell, that was...  
Cute. Adorable, actually.  
"Well, Magnificent Sans," you smiled halfway, "I am the Fabulous [Y/N] [L/N]. Pleased to make your acquaintance." You shook his hand and then the bar lowered, which kept you leaned towards him as the track started.  
Well. This was going absolutely great. This was totally comfortable. Yup, yup. Oh well, at least the ride didn't last that long. You didn't notice, but the stars in Sans' eyes had gotten bigger.  
"I'M IN THE PRESENCE OF ANOTHER TITLED?! WOW! I OUGHT TO BOW BUT I KIND OF CAN'T! MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES!" Sans said, well, more like shouted, the permanent smile that was stuck on his face growing wider.  
You smiled the whole way this time. This kid was adorable and on the verge of rivalling kittens. It almost made up for the fact that you were going to be stuck leaning sideways for the duration of the roller coaster.  
And then you reached the top, and the ride stopped, and it instantly stopped making up for the fact that you were going to be stuck leaning sideways for the duration of the roller coaster.


	2. Congratulations, You're Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet two other people  
> and have a nice fun round of asking everyone endless questions  
> and your phone goes off too though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, this story is on my Quotev as well, but for every one chapter there I'm going to start merging them into double chapters because i write really short chapters so I can update frequently  
> but this is still a single chapter  
> so...uh, sorry then

Well, wasn’t this just lovely.  
You groaned and tried to shift in your seat, but the bar was not budging. You’d heard stories of rollercoaster seatbelts and safety bars that broke in the middle of the ride, so why couldn’t that happen now? The one time you needed a safety measure to malfunction, it was locked on tight.  
Although, you reasoned, if a giant theme park killed off a few people, they might get sued but they could cover it up. If a boardwalk killed a person, they’d get sued for all they were worth, and probably be shut down.  
...God forbid this last more than thirty minutes, or you’d have a nasty crook in your neck for quite a while. You learned that the hard way when you fell asleep on the couch sitting up.  
“HUMAN [Y/N] THE FABULOUS, YOU DON’T HAVE TO STAY LEANING TOWARDS ME. WE HAVE FINISHED SHAKING HANDS.” It was then that you remembered the small skeleton sitting next to you.  
“I kind of can’t.” You struggled in your seat to emphasize the point. “Also, you don’t have to keep calling me that.”  
“OH, OKAY HUMAN!” What you had meant was for him to stop calling you “the fabulous,” but it was fine. You didn’t really mind the title “human” much. Sans seemed like a really innocent little cinnamon roll, so you were okay with him calling you whatever the hell he wanted.  
Suddenly you became aware of a strange tingling-esque sensation next to you. Was the bar...glowing blue? And lifting up? What the hell? You looked at Sans to see if he was seeing this too, but what you saw both shocked and amazed you.  
Sans’ left eye was glowing brightly, and he hand his hand out towards you. Slowly and smoothly, the bar began to lift up. “IT’S OKAY TO ASK FOR HELP, HUMAN!”  
You would never, ever, get tired of monster magic.  
“Holy shit, you can do that?!” You smiled widely at him as you shifted in your seat. “Okay, one, that’s awesome, two, thank you, and three, can all monsters do that?!” You already kind of knew the answer to the question three, because whenever you asked Brooke to do monster magic you’d seen somewhere else she would just sigh and say something about unique magic. But you were never listening, on account of how Cameron was always so hung up on every word Brooke said and how funny her face looked. Cameron was studying monster magic, and she found it every bit as interesting as you did. Also, she was head over heels for Brooke.  
“ONE, THANK YOU! TWO, YOU’RE WELCOME! THREE, NO, EVERY MONSTER HAS THEIR OWN KIND OF MAGIC, EXCEPT SOME MONSTERS, LIKE THE QUEEN, WHO CAN LEARN EVERY TYPE. IT DEPENDS ON WHAT KIND OF SOUL YOU HAVE. LIKE MINE IS BLUE SO I GET LEVITATION MAGIC! AND MY BROTHER-” Sans was cut off by someone in front of him.  
“glad to hear you finally mentioning me, bro.” someone in front of you said, and then you noticed a taller skeleton in front of Sans in an orange hoodie, who started to lean over the back of the seat. “don’t you know that when you get a girlfriend, you’re supposed to introduce her to the family?” A light blue blush tinged Sans’ cheekbones and he shook his head rapidly.  
“i’m papyrus. papyrus the skeleton.” He seemed to have also lifted up his bar because he reached over the seat to shake your hand. “you’re [Y/N] the fabulous, right? tibia honest with you i never thought my bro would get a girlfriend.”  
You snorted and raised an eyebrow. “Was that a pun?”  
“sure.”   
“Hilarious.” You went to grab his hand and were shocked. “Is that a goddamn joybuzzer?!” You narrowed your eyes and yanked your hand back.   
“i’m not gonna tell a fibula. it was.” He winked and Sans groaned.  
“PAPYRUS PUNS ARE NOT FUNNY.”  
“don’t you mean punny?”  
“PAPYRUS STOP!”  
You laughed at their banter but then remembered something. “Oh, by the way, I’m not your brother’s girlfriend. We were both in the single riders line. Just. Quick disclaimer.”  
“single riders line? that sounds like there’s a good pun hidden about dating somethere in where.” Papyrus quickly realized what he had said and chuckled slightly. “does that count as a pun?”  
“Absolutely.” You started to laugh again. You really, really liked the skeleton brothers. You were beginning to wonder who was beside Papyrus, when a small child with brown hair and beautifully red eyes popped up from beside him.  
“Hi!” they smiled at you. “I’m Chara.” You couldn’t tell if they were a girl or a boy and were about to ask when Papyrus seemed to catch your gaze and muttered “genderfluid, they prefer agender pronouns.”  
Chara stared at Papyrus before suddenly nodding. “Yes! Papyrus keeps telling me to include my pronouns when I introduce myself. But I keep forgetting.” They were adorable in every way. They noticed you staring at their eyes and brushed their bangs over their hair, seemingly insecure. You figured you knew why-bright red eyes wasn’t normal and God knew anything not normal was in fact satanic to some people.  
“Please don’t do that.” You smiled reassuringly at them. “I love your eyes. They’re so bright.” Chara visibly brightened up and shook their head quickly, which brushed their bangs aside.   
“Thank you!” They pulled a chocolate bar out of...you had to assume it was jean pockets or something and started to eat it. You were about to ask if they had any more when your phone rang. Which was...unfortunate, because you forgot that since it was October, you’d changed it to suit Halloween.  
“SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SEND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE!” your phone practically shouted-you didn’t remember turning it up that high, god, why was it that loud, didn’t you have it on vibrate-as you fished around your pocket for it. Sans was staring at you oddly, while Papyrus was laughing hysterically and Chara bobbed their head to the beat. Hm, they apparently liked TheLivingTombstone as well.  
Where was your phone?! Shit, was it in your back pock-Oh. Oh here it was. You grumbled something about ‘stupid scary skeletons’ and clicked the ‘Answer Call’ button.  
“Girl! Are you okay?! They said the ride broke down!” Cameron’s voice blared through your ears. You winced and turned down the volume.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. They stopped us on the hill and not the loop.” You snorted.  
“Oh, good. We’re over by the carousel. Do you want us to come over by the fence? Like incase the whole ride collapses and they need witnesses for when I inherit your house?” Cameron asked. And she was serious, you could tell.  
“Yeah, yeah, sure. But I mean, it’s not that big.”   
“Okay, we’re on our way. Who’s even with you up there? Or are they asleep? Or an asshole?”  
“These..actually, I can introduce you to them if you want.”  
“Them? Isn’t it a two-seater?”  
“Well yeah but the two people in front of us are part of the Broken-Down Super Coaster Squad too.” At that Papyrus laughed even harder.  
“Are they leaning over the seat?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay, put me on speaker.”  
You pressed the speaker button. “Okay guys, say hi.”  
“Hey! I’m Chara. I’m genderfluid but I prefer agender pronouns. (Did I do that right, Papyrus?)”  
“papyrus. (yeah).”  
“HELLO PHONE HUMAN! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!”  
“Ooooh, monsters. Any of ‘em hot?” Cameron asked, snorting. You knew Brooke had told her to say that-Brooke was always trying to get you a partner.  
“Cameron! You’re on speakerphone!” You shouted, blushing noticeably as Papyrus broke down into hysterics again and Chara snorted. Sans looked confused. “NO. IT’S VERY WINDY UP HERE.”  
“Hey. Cameron. Can you see me yet?”  
“Yeah, I kinda can. I can see the cart.”  
“I’m leaning over the edge on your side. I see you.” You leant over on your left side.  
“Oh wait, I see you! Hi!” She waved at you. You smiled, flipped her off and hung up. She stared at her phone before looking up at you and collapsing into giggles.  
You dropped the bird and leaned back into your seat, satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youwillneverbesatisfied  
> godihopeyou'resatisfiiiiiieeeeed  
> (hamilton anyone? no? okay)


	3. Congratulations, You Almost Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm not spoiling anything smh  
> (well there's some decently dirty 20 Questions games in this chapter)  
> (i guess)

Papyrus raised an eyebrow-what? Skeletons have eyebrows? Bone-brows? Yeah. Bone-brows.-at you. You raised one back.  
“that your actual partner?” he asked, now shifting so that his hands were tucked on the top of the seat with his elbows hanging over the side.  
“Nope. Best friend. Why, you interested?” you corrected him, digging through your pockets. Why did you leave your backpack with Cameron instead of bringing it with you again? You had, like, fifty of those little handheld games like Simon and 20 Questions in there. And your 3DS! This would be the perfect time to EXP grind your pokemon (since you had gotten Pokemon Sun and Moon the day they came out).  
“nah, i got a boyfriend.” Papyrus said, yawning. God, this guy was lazy. And gay. Oooh. Relatable thing!  
“Hello fellow member of the Gay Community. I am pansexual.” You started to laugh.  
“hello, fellow gay one. i am, too, a pan. i am also ninety nine percent sure that all other monsters are pan as well, since there are literally entire clans of monster with no gender. and also, we didn’t even know that term existed until chara fell down. because they are also pan. we are the monsters of the panderground.”  
“The Pan Broken-Down Super Coaster Squad.” you said. “Oh! Wait! The Snowdin inkeeper wasn’t pansexual. I don’t think.”  
“what? how do you even know her?” Papyrus asked, his gaze instantly becoming suspicious.  
“Brooke. My other best friend who is a blue Dog. ‘Cause Cameron who is my lesbian friend was gonna try to hit on her.”  
“oh. well some monsters have preferences i guess. but we don’t really ever swing solidly one way or another.”  
“That’s cool as hell.”  
“watch your mouth, please.” Papyrus narrowed his eyes at you. Chara looked accusingly at you as well.  
“PAPYRUS I AM AN ADULT.” Sans, who had been listening to the back-and-forth, spoke up.  
“you’re eighteen.”  
“EXACTLY. I AM AN ADULT.” Sans said again, crossing his arms. God that was damn adorable.  
“You aren’t even old enough to drink yet.” You snorted. Granted, neither were you at nineteen, but you still drank anyway.  
“Oh! That reminds me! Forgive me if this is really offensive or anything, but how old do monsters get?”  
“well-”   
“OOH I KNOW THIS!” Sans shouted even louder than usual. “MONSTERS HAVE VARYING LIFESPANS BUT THEY’RE USUALLY VERY LONG! LIKE FOR INSTANCE THE QUEEN WILL PROBABLY LIVE ABOUT THREE THOUSAND MORE YEARS BUT SHE MATURES VERY SLOWLY, SO RIGHT NOW AT 4 THOUSAND YEARS OLD SHE’S LIKE A HUMAN FORTY-YEAR-OLD! SKELETONS MATURE AT THE SAME RATE AS HUMANS BUT WE LIVE FOR ABOUT 6 HUNDRED YEARS LONGER! SO I’M PRETTY MUCH A BABYBONES BY SKELETON STANDARDS. SINCE OUR BODIES AREN’T MADE OF STUFF LIKE HUMANS ARE THOUGH THESE ARE REALLY ROUGH ESTIMATES. WE CAN ACTUALLY DIE FROM FEELING TOO MUCH, BECAUSE OUR BODIES ARE MAGIC BASED ON OUR SOUL!”  
“Huh.” You paused. “So, like, I’m a little kid? By your standards?”  
“PRETTY MUCH!”  
“I’m nonexistent, basically.” Chara laughed.  
“ALTHOUGH, I WONDER IF A HUMAN’S SOUL BONDED WITH A MONSTER’S IF THE HUMAN’S LIFESPAN WOULD BECOME AS LONG AS THAT MONSTER’S, SINCE THEY WOULD ABSORB A LOT OF MAGIC.” Sans paused, thinking. “YEAH, PROBABLY. BECAUSE IF YOUR PARTNER DIES THEN YOU DIE TOO.”  
“well yeah, but you gotta remember, the soul residue we send off is being absorbed by humans…” Papyrus began, and suddenly Papyrus and Sans were talking about souls and bonding and magic and all this shit you knew absolutely nothing about. You shrugged at Chara. They shrugged back. After about ten minutes of this, you got bored of listening to their technical terms.  
“Uh, guys? We have no idea what you’re talking about. Seriously, what the hell is bonding?” You asked, tapping Sans. They’d used the word ‘bonding’ about 9 times since you began counting.  
“OH. SORRY. UH.” Sans blushed a bright cyan. “UH, BONDING IS KIND OF LIKE. UM. ANYWAYS, DO YOU HAVE ANY MULTIPLAYER GAMES ON YOUR PHONE?”  
“Yeah, I’ve got pool and Fruit Ninja…” You had put your phone away, and you started fishing around your pockets for it when your hand landed around a round object.  
“Oh shit I forgot this was in here!” you exclaimed excitedly.  
“[y/n]. watch. your. damn. language.” Papyrus growled.  
“Sorry Papyrus.” you winced and pulled out the small handheld. “A 20 Questions tablet! Wait, does it still work?” You paused in anticipation as you flipped the ‘On’ switch and the screen dimly lit up. “Aw yiss.”  
“WHAT’S 20 QUESTIONS?” Sans asked. Papyrus looked curious as well. Chara smiled.  
“It’s a game where you think up a thing and the game tries to guess it.” Chara told them. “I’ve never actually played, but a few kids at my school used to have those on their backpacks.”  
“Sans! Think fast, what are you?” You suddenly fired at Sans.  
“UH! A SKELETON!” Sans shouted.  
“Not too creative, but okay!” You said as you answered the first question on the machine. “Huh? Oh, uh...Are monsters mammals?”  
“what?” Papyrus snorted.  
“I need to know for this. Uh. I’ll just do the question mark.” you said, blushing slightly.  
“SKELETONS ARE MONSTERS, HUMAN.”  
“Oh. Yeah. Uh.” You felt your face heat up at the question on the screen.

[Do you give birth to live young?]  
[Y] [N] [?] [S]

You clicked the question mark.

[Can you reproduce on your own?]  
[Y] [N] [?] [S]

Question mark.

[Do you reproduce traditionally?]  
[Y] [N] [?] [S]

Oh God, did you actually answer these kinds of questions when you were little? You clicked ‘yes’ because you were so done with the sex questions.  
That being said, you did kind of wonder…  
Nope. Nope. It’s time to stop, [Y/N]. NO. Absolutely no thinking of that degree. Straight to sin hell with you. Burn in the goddamn flames.  
“you okay? your face is really red.” Papyrus snickered, jolting you out of your thoughts.  
“Yup. Absolutely, one hundred percent-ly, perfectly fine, haha, don’t worry about me…” you rambled, clicking buttons at random.  
[Are you a dolphin?]  
[Y] [N]  
You didn’t know whether to click ‘yes’ or ‘no.’ Being a dolphin sounded fun. And also you were kind of done with this game; it wasn’t as fun as you remembered. So you clicked ‘yes’ and shoved it back in your pocket, fishing out your phone and calling Brooke.  
“Brooke Blue. Can I help you?” she spoke.  
“Hey loser, don’t you have me on Caller ID?”  
“Oh, hey [Y/N].”  
“What is up.”  
“You are. Oh! Cameron has an update for you.” You could hear Cameron talking in the background.  
“HEY [Y/N]. IMPORTANT THING! THEY FIXED THE RIDE! SO PUT YOUR SEATBELT BACK ON CAUSE IT’S GONNA START AGAIN SOON!” Cameron shouted. You rolled your eyes and hung up. Cameron loved pranking you.  
But three minutes later as you were scrolling through Instagram, the ride started again.  
You almost fell out.  
You very nearly fell out.  
And you would have died. You would have died, and that would have been it, and Cameron would have gotten your house (the bitch!)  
Except you felt the strangest sensation on your….everything. It was on you, it was everywhere on you, yet it felt more like...you in somewhere else. You, as an entire being, yet not you, your body was not you.  
You looked down and saw a little blue heart. And that was you. It was so small, so fragile, and you had the urge to cup it in your hands to protect it, because something this small and beautiful and innocent should not have to experience the world. It felt like a child, but that child was you, and you were suddenly struck with the largest sense of longing for something, and-  
You couldn’t move.  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Sans, and Chara, and Papyrus were blue too, and the entire world was black.  
And then you blinked, and you were in nowhere, and it was darker than dark, but they were there with you. And you were so, so, cold.  
And then you were on the ground right next to the railing. The strange feeling dissipated as fast as it began, and only then did you notice that it happened so fast that you couldn’t have been even holding your breath; it was the space between breaths where nothing happens.  
And you were okay.  
You pat your arm in disbelief before looking at Papyrus, who seemed more tired than usual. “What in the hell was that?” You whispered, like it was a secret. Papyrus turned to you with the slightest hint of a smile.  
“m’lady, the scientific explanation behind that is, in basic terms, nonexistent. so let me give you the fast version.” He gave you jazz hands. “magic.”  
“That is NOT FAIR.” You huffed, crossing your arms. “You can’t just expose me to that and then blow it off!”  
“do you have a doctorate?”  
“No?”  
“then you most likely would explode from the explanation.” Papyrus shrugged. You blinked at him in disbelief.  
“You. Papyrus. YOU have a doctorate.” You started to snicker to yourself.  
“yep.”  
“I’m sorry, but...how? You are literally the laziest person I have ever…”  
“but i just saved your life.” He noted, tapping you on the head. Oh. Well that was true.  
“Holy shit. You’re right. Holy. Oh my god. I have to…” You practically started to stutter.  
“hey. s’fine, no i don’t want money, calm down bucko.” He pat you on the head. “although if you stopped by sometime to try my brother’s tacos, that would be great.”  
“YES! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS’ TACOS ARE AMAZING!” Sans suddenly shouted from behind you. You had….actually forgotten he was there.  
“Um, sure?” You were sort of taken aback. This guy just saved your life, but he was inviting you over? You were pretty sure it was the other way around…  
Oh well. You still liked the skeleton brothers-it would be difficult not to. Sans was adorable. And again, Papyrus saved your life.  
Chara made a face. Oh boy. You took a second to wonder if Sans could actually cook. Like, for humans.  
“OH! HUMAN! I REMEMBER, YOU HAVE A CELL PHONE! I SAW IT! CAN I SEE IT FOR A SECOND?”  
“Oh. Sure?” You hesitantly handed it over to him, raising your eyebrow. Just what was this...?  
“OKAY!” He typed something into your phone, taking his own out-oh my god, it was cyan blue just like the rest of him-and tapping something into that too before practically throwing yours back at you. “NOW I AM YOUR CONTACT! AND YOU ARE ONE OF MINE! MWEH-HEH-HEH! YOU HAVE BEEN FOOLED INTO FRIENDSHIP BY THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!” He did a little pose. Oh, my God, everything about Sans was utterly adorable. You would crush the fool who ever dared to mess with his innocence. He wasn’t even electric, or magnetic. He was just...one of those fluffy balls of static energy who you can’t help wonder if is actually soft like a kitten.  
“Alright, looking forward to seeing you again.” You saluted, shoving your phone into your pocket.  
“OH...YOU HAVE TO LEAVE…?” Oh, god, Sans. Please don’t do that. Not that voice. You felt like you had kicked a puppy.  
“Yeah. I have work tonight.” You winced, but Papyrus seemed to understand the feeling and picked up Sans from behind.  
“c’mon bro. humans have to work a lot harder than us, remember? they don’t have gold. they use different money.” Papyrus said, putting his brother on his shoulders.  
“OH. RIGHT. OKAY! BYE HUMAN! SEE YOU LATER!” Sans waved as you walked your separate ways, Chara holding Papyrus’ hands. You checked your phone.  
[Contacts]  
[T]  
THE MAGNIFICENT SANS (MWEH HEH HEH!)  
You smiled to yourself. God, that was cute! You made a mental note to tell Cameron and Brooke the entire story right after you actually...found...them. Oh god. Were you lost?  
You yelped and started to run. You had to work! And Brooke was your only ride home!  
You didn’t hear Sans mutter something behind you.  
You didn’t hear Papyrus burst into laughter and begin to ask, “so, [Y/N] [L/N], right? she’s the one?”  
But you did hear, faintly in the distance, Sans shout “PAPYRUS!!” even louder than you thought possible and laughed faintly to yourself.  
Yeah, you really liked the skeleton brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seems like our resident small skeleton is already crushing  
> (but i mean he's sans so it'll probably be an on/off thing until chapter 20 or whatever)  
> also, this was the last chapter that i didn't have pre-written so it'll be a while sorry


End file.
